winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Elas
Elas is a unicorn and is Bloom's bonded Fairy Animal. Appearance |-|Real World= Elas is a white unicorn adorned with a pale cream and light purple mane and a tail with the same color combinations. He has a reddish orange horn, brown eyes, purple mouth and four purple hooves covered with yellow fur. After the events of the episode "The Magic Stones", his horn is converted to silver. Then, in the episode "New Magic Harmony", his horn is transformed into gold. |-|Wild Magic= When being contaminated by wild magic, he bears some resemblances with the quilin. He looks like a full-grown unicorn, his horn is purplish brown in color and is longer, his fur becomes orange, except for some part on his neck and belly. His body is covered with scales, his mane fur stays in a reddish orange shade, and his tail becomes a blaze. His four hooves become dragon/quilin-like feet/hands with claws. The fur covering his hooves is now long and pointy. A turquoise gem is attached to his forehead. Elas affected by the wild magic.png |-|MiniWorld= In this form, Elas becomes a full-grown white unicorn. His mane and tail are tricolor: hot pink, yellow and purple. There is light purple fur around his mouth. He wears a golden headwear and footwears that have purple gems embedded in them. He also wears a gold neckband with colorful gems and one bigger, reddish-pink gem in the center embedded in it. On his back is a magenta saddle with gold trim. Elas MiniWorld.png Personality Under the effects of Wild Magic, Elas is aggressive and wild. But upon being turned back to normal he is calm, brave, and mature. As seen in "Baby Winx", he is very curious and talkative when meeting Sky. Series Season 7 He made his debut in "The Unicorn's Secret" as a wild unicorn infected by Wild Magic and threatening the pandas in China. With the help of the Winx and Mei Li, the pandas were saved and Elas was returned to his true form and created a bond with Bloom becoming her Fairy Animal. Magical Abilities Elas has fire powers like her bonded fairy. With his horn, he can purify anything corrupted with wild magic. Trivia *The unicorn is a legendary animal that has been described since antiquity as a beast with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projecting from its forehead. In European folklore, the unicorn is often depicted as a white horse-like or goat-like animal with a long horn and cloven hooves (sometimes a goat's beard). **In the encyclopedias its horn was said to have the power to render poisoned water potable and to heal sickness. In medieval and Renaissance times, the tusk of the narwhal was sometimes sold as a unicorn horn. ***This is shown when Elas tries to heal Mei Li with his horn. ***He is able to remove the Wild Magic from the river as well by using his horn. *Elas' name might be a reference to the planet Elas from the ''Star Trek'' franchise. *Elas is the last Fairy Animal to bond with a fairy. *In episode "It's a Crazy, Crazy World", Elas shows his ability of granting people fairy-like wings, this resembles to Bloom's spell, Friendship Flame. *Sky was jealous of Elas as Bloom was spending more time with him and not Sky. *In the real world, he and Amarok are the largest fairy animals amongst the ones the Winx have. *Elas is the only bonded fairy animal to be infected with Wild Magic. Category:Animals Category:Fairy Animals Category:Characters Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Earth Category:China Category:Magical Creatures Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Elas Category:Games Category:Pets Category:Allies